The present invention generally relates to a case, a system and/or a method for storing and/or for transporting articles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a case, a system and/or a method for storing and/or for transporting articles, such as, for example, office-related articles. The case, the system and/or the method may have a first compartment that may form a first volume of space that may be protected by one or more walls of the case. Further, the case, the system and/or the method may have a second compartment that may form a second volume. The second compartment may be accessible through one of the walls and may extend into the first volume of the first compartment. The second compartment may be sized to receive one or more of the articles. Moreover, the second compartment may be opened to form a tray for accessing one or more of the articles that may be stored in the second compartment.
It is generally known that luggage, such as, for example, suitcases, trolley cases, briefcases, duffel bags, backpacks and/or the like are used to store and/or transport belongings. Luggage is used to transport the belongings by foot and/or in automobiles, trains, busses, airplanes and/or the like. Further, it is known that luggage may be constructed in carrier-approved sizes to allow for maximum carrying capability within the overhead compartment size constraints of commercial airplanes, busses and/or trains.
Further, it is generally known that business travelers often need to store and transport office-related accessories and/or supplies on business trips by foot and/or in automobiles, trains, busses, airplanes and/or the like. The office-related accessories may be, for example, books, files, documents, pens, pencils, business cards, product demos, marketing displays and/or fixtures and/or portable electronic devices, such as, for example, laptop computers, PDAs, cell phones, electronic music players, power adaptors and/or the like. Still further, business travelers often need to store and/or transport personal belongings, such as, for example, clothes and/or toiletries along with the office-related accessories. Often, portable electronic devices, such as, for example, laptop computers, cell phones and/or PDAs may require removal from luggage for security screening at transportation hubs, such as, for example, at airports, train stations and/or the like. Still further, portable electronic devices, such as, for example, laptop computers, cell phones and/or PDAs must be easily accessible to be used, powered off and/or disabled during portions of airplane flights. Moreover, the office-related accessories may require access, for example, during transportation and/or after the traveler has arrived at his or her destination.
As a result, known luggage is provided with various external pockets that may be more accessible than a rigidly protected main compartment of the luggage. To access the contents that are protected by the main compartment of the known luggage, the entire case must be opened. The external pockets of the known luggage have a space between two sheets of luggage material. The external pockets are formed by attaching the sheets of luggage material. Therefore, the external pockets provide minimal depth for receiving contents, and a volume of the external pockets tapers at the perimeter where the two sheets of material are attached. Further, the external pockets provide minimal or no rigid protection of the contents and form spaces having less carrying capacity than the main compartment. As a result, travelers are reluctant to stow delicate electronic devices, other fragile contents and/or sensitive documents in the various external pockets because of the risk of damage during transportation. Alternatively, travelers often use, for example, a suitcase, a trolley system and/or a duffel bag to store and transport personal belongings and use a separate bag, such as, for example a briefcase, a backpack, a tote bag and/or a laptop case to transport office-related accessories.
A need, therefore, exists for a case, a system and/or a method for storing and/or for transporting articles. Additionally, a need exists for a case, a system and/or a method for storing and/or for transporting office-related articles, such as, for example, books, files, documents, pens, pencils, business cards, product demos, marketing displays and/or fixtures and/or portable electronic devices, such as, for example, laptop computers, PDAs, cell phones, electronic music players, power adaptors and/or the like. Further, a need exists for a case, a system and/or a method for storing and/or for transporting articles that may reduce a number of luggage items required to store and/or transport the articles. Further, a need exists for a case, a system and/or a method for storing and/or for transporting articles that may have a first compartment defining an interior of the case and a second compartment that extends from an exterior of the case into the first compartment of the case. Further, a needs exists for a case, a system and/or a method that may have a second compartment that may be accessible from an exterior of the case for storing and/or retrieving contents that may be stored in a volume of the first compartment without opening the first compartment. Further, a need exists for a case, a system and/or a method that may provide protection for fragile articles stored in the second compartment. Further, a need exists for a case, a system and/or a method that may have a tray that opens to access the second compartment in instances wherein the first compartment of the case cannot be opened due to time and/or space constraints.